Clouds of Doubt- A Warrior Cats Story
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Moonleg is the deputy of Thunderclan, as loyal as anyone could be. But Clouds of Doubt form in her mind, and others'. This is a story about finding the truth of who you are, and being alive and in love. Please Review!
1. Allegiances

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Hey, so this is cinderheart4life here! With ANOTHER story! WOW. Okay, so here are the Allegiances.**

**Allegiances: **

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Cloverstar- a fiery red she-cat with ominous dark green eyes and white legs

Deputy: Moonleg- a smokey gray she-cat with blue eyes and one white leg with gray dapples on it

Medicine Cat: Fallingnettle- a light brown tabby tom with light green eyes and dark brown feet

Warriors:

Kestrelstorm- a tan tom with grey eyes and black markings on his face that look like tears

Meadowstream- a blue gray she-cat with rare light green eyes

Spidernose- a black tom with amber eyes and a rigidly shaped nose

Hawkblaze- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and light brown paws

Flarestep- a white she-cat with amber eyes and ginger paws

Tinyflower- a small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Adderseeker- a big, dark brown tom with dark blue eyes and giant paws

Blackrain- a black she-cat with gray eyes and blue gray speckles

Crystalfeather- a light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cedarstripe- a dark red tom with green eyes and black stripes

Apprentices:

Amberpaw- a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Aurorapaw- a dark gray she-cat with turquoise eyes

Fleetpaw- a fast cream tom with gray eyes

Volepaw- a brown tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Sagebreeze- a cream she-cat with green eyes; mother to Kestrelstorm's kits: Whisperkit- a cream she-cat with blue eyes, flame points, and a missing hind foot, and Daringkit- a tan tom with gray eyes

**Windclan**

Leader: Eaglestar- a dark brown tom with white feet and yellow eyes

Deputy: Fadinglight- a red flame point she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Brackeneye- a dusty brown tom with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Rabbitleap- a big, wide shouldered dark brown tom with green eyes

(There are others, but they do not matter at this point in time)

**Riverclan**

Leader: Minnowstar- a light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and black legs

Deputy: Troutpelt- a silver tom with odd red eyes

Medicine Cat: Muskratfur- a brown she-cat with green eyes

(There are others, but they do not matter at this point in time)

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Glintstar- a black tom with dark gray patches and amber eyes

Deputy: Snaketail- a sneaky ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Marigoldfoot- a white she-cat with golden paws and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Barkpaw- a dark brown tom with white speckles and blue eyes

(There are others, but they do not matter at this point in time)

**Okay!**


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own Warriors. **

**Alright! Let's get started!**

Chapter One

Moonleg's POV

As I wake, the cold of Leafbare reaches my pelt, and I fluff it out to help keep a little bit warmer. Kestrelstorm swipes at the air with his paw in his sleep and I smile a bit. my brother always had very interesting dreams.

I heave myself to my paws and stretch each leg out in turn. I set out into the cold clearing and looked around at the currently lifeless camp. Everyone was still sleeping. I pad up the rocks to get to Cloverstar's den. I stand outside the entrance.

"Cloverstar, may I come in?"

The shape of Cloverstar stands and exits the den. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

A cold breeze blows through the camp, causing me to shudder. "Yes. This Leafbare, it's the worst we've had in seasons, but it's only the first moon of it. We haven't lost any of our clanmates yet, but I still fear that this time Thunderclan could be in real danger."

Cloverstar's dark green eyes swirl in the light of the sun through the heavy clouds. "Thunderclan is always in danger from the other clans, other animals, and the seasons. There is much more than just those things as well. But I appreciate your concern, Moonleg. Select a few warriors to help you reinforce every den. Also, send out a patrol to see if they can find some prey. Skilled hunters only. The apprentices will have to stay in camp today. Maybe they can fetch materials for the reinforcements."

I nod and pad down the side of the hollow and into the warriors den. They were already stirring.

"Kestrelstorm, you take Hawkblaze, Spidernose, and Blackrain out hunting. Try to get as much as you can." Kestrelstorm peers up at me and nods, stretching and turning to his hunting companions. I step farther into the den.

"Tinyflower, Flarestep, Cedarstripe, today you are going to join me in reinforcing the dens." The three younger cats stand and make their way out into the clearing. I follow them. Before I reach the first den we were going to do, Cloverstar pads over to me.

"I'll take over for you here, Moonleg. You go on a border patrol with Volepaw and Crystalfeather. Send the two to one border and you go to another. It'll be quicker."

I nod. Crystalfeather and Volepaw wait for me by the entrance.

"You two, go to the Shadowclan border. I will go to the Windclan border. Meet me back here once you are finished." The two cats nod and go off in the direction of Shadowclan. I turn and begin my trek to the Windclan border.

It began to snow as I went. I fluffed up my fur and continued on. As I went, the light flurry became a furious blizzard. I had to leap through the snow to get farther because it was up to my chest. I reached the halfway point.

"I should just go back." I murmured. I looked behind me. I had gone too far to give up.

I could feel my whiskers drooping from the tice, and my paws were numb. My tracks were already covered.

_Turn back, you mousebrain!_

But I continued leaping towards the border, and eventually I reached it. I hurried to spray the bushes, and finished quickly.

Then, the snow underneath my paws began to slip. I scrambled to climb up the slight hill I came from, but it was no use. I slid all the way down to the stream that was the border.

I crashed onto the ice, scrambling to get up, but it kept on cracking and cracking.

Ice cold water surrounded me. I screamed for help, but my lungs just filled with water. I tried to resurface, but the water was too cold to move in. I felt myself getting deeper and deeper until everything went black.

* * *

"Look! It's Moonleg! But she's getting pulled by someone that smells funny!"

"Hush, Whisperkit, he's just Windclan."

"Someone get Fallingnettle!"

"Lay her down on the moss, quickly! Curl around her, get her warm!"

My heavy eyelids open. Everything is blurry. The shape of Fallingnettle is above me, and some leaf is shoved into my mouth. Then two little circular things, and slowly I black out again.

* * *

When I wake, I cough up some water and lift my head. Fallingnettle's ears prick up.

"Oh, Thank Starclan you're alright!" He stands from his position curled around me and pads to my head and sits.

"Just rest your head. All you have to do is look at me." I do what he says non-hesitantly.

"W-what h-h-happened?" I shiver.

"A Windclan warrior, Rabbitdash, if I'm correct, found you drifting in the stream moments after you fell in. He smelled your Thunderclan scent under all the snow, and he brought you here. He's waiting outside to see if you're alright. Do you remember what happened?"

I cough again. "I-I think I went to t-the border and s-slipped on the snow and c-crashed. And d-drowned, apparently."

Fallingnettle nodded. "Everyone's worried about you. You're lucky you didn't lose anything to frostbite! You have a little cold, and some shock, so I'm going to have you stay in here for a day or two until everything registers."

I sigh. "A-alright, Fallingnettle, you're the m-medicine c-cat."

Then a big, wide shouldered dark brown tom with green eyes entered the den. His green orbs were full of concern.

"Are you feeling alright?" The cat that was apparently Rabbitdash asked nervously. I nodded weakly. He sat down by my head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner. If I did, I might've been able to get you to safety."

I coughed and shook my head. "N-no," I rasped tiredly. It seemed like everything was draining my energy. "Y-you helped me enough. T-thank you." Rabbitdash nods, and then Cloverstar appears.

"Rabbitdash, you have paid Thunderclan a great deed. Without you, Moonleg might have died. Thank you for everything. I will have two of my warriors escort you to the edge of our territory and see that you are safely on your way. Who knows how treacherous the journey will be." Rbbitdash quickly exits the den, but casts me a glance as he leaves. As soon as the Windclan cat leaves, Cloverstar opens her mouth to speak, but Fallingnettle shakes his head.

"She must rest." He says quietly. Cloverstar nods and leaves the den. Fallingnettle feeds me two poppy seeds and I drift back to sleep.

**Okay! Onto Chapter Two!**


	3. Chapter Two

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Alright! Chapter Two!**

Chapter Two

Moonleg's POV

The cold reaches my pelt as I awaken. Kestrelstorm was curled around me, keeping me warm. I smile and lick my brother's ear softly.

It had been three sun rises since my accident. Fallingnettle had released me just the day before and I was back to my regular duties. Organizing patrols, going on patrols, reinforcing dens, clearing pathways through the snow. Cloverstar still insisted on me resting, but I always gratefully denied her offers. I knew she was just trying to help me, but Thunderclan was more important to me.

I pad out of the warriors den and fluff out my fur padding to the Apprentice's den. Fleetpaw and Amberpaw were speaking to each other quietly. Aurorapaw, my apprentice, pricked her ears and padded over to me.

"Moonleg, are we going hunting today?" The young she-cat's eyes shone with excitement. It had been a while since she had been out of camp, because of the snow and my absence in mentoring.

"You will be going with Crystalfeather and Volepaw to try to find some prey. I have other things to attend to." Aurorapaw's turquoise eyes swirled with disappointment. I sighed and padded off to where Adderseeker and Spidernose sat.

"Adderseeker, Spidernose, you will join Crystalfeather, Volepaw, and Aurorapaw hunting." The two toms pad towards the forest.

I get to work clearing snow out of the clearing, leaving room to move in. Sagebreeze peers out of the nursery. She's about to enter the den again when she spots me watching her.

"Oh, Moonleg! How are you feeling?"

I smile warmly at my brother's mate. "I'm doing great, thank you." The cream she-cat shrinks out of view.

I continue working on the snow, paws shoveling like an expert. I get into a rhythm of scooping, throwing, and sliding snow out of the way. After a long day's work, the snow is cleared, and I settle down by the Fresh-Kill pile to eat. I look into the hole where the prey was stored, and I became disappointed when there was nothing fresh. I pick up a semi-stale mouse and take it to Sagebreeze.

The hunting patrol arrives very late. The sun had already disappeared under the horizon. Adderseeker carries a tiny mouse into the camp, and Aurorapaw carried the most pitiful squirrel you would ever see to the pile.

Cloverstar joins the growing crowd for a meal before the gathering. Her eyes darken at the scrawny prey.

"Good job, Adderseeker, Aurorapaw. Moonleg, you may choose first."

I shake my head. "I will share with someone who is sharing. I'm fine."

Cloverstar nudges the squirrel towards me. "You are the most important cat in the clan in the feeding order, besides Sagebreeze." She whispers into my ear, and, reluctantly, I take three bites and back away. Cloverstar nods, and everyone begins. Most cats don't get anything, and the ones that do get one or two bites.

Cloverstar announces that Meadowstream, Hawkblaze, Flarestep, Tinyflower, Blackrain, Crystalfeather, Cedarstripe, and Fleetpaw would be going to the gathering this evening. Of course, I would go because I was deputy.

Cloverstar leads us into the forest and down to the lake's edge. The hard packed snow crunches under our paws. We pad along the lake and circle around to the log bridge and slowly everyone crosses. Cloverstar leaps up onto a branch of the pine and I sit by the trunk.

Windclan was already there. I spot the cat that saved me, Rabbitdash. He notices me staring. Embarrassed, I lift my head higher and stare out at the Shadowclan cats that were pooling in, and soon after, Riverclan cats.

Shadowclan's leader, Glintstar, begins the gathering.

"Shadowclan is doing well in this leafbare." The prideful leader announces. "We welcome Aspenfall as a new warrior." Cheers sound through the gathered cats. Glintstar continues. "Shadowclan has nothing else to report."

Minnowstar clears her throat. "Although the river is cold, some fish still run, and we are providing enough food so that every cat gets nutrition." Murmurs ripple through the gathered cats. "On a second note, the river will be frozen over soon, so we are claiming the lake as our hunting grounds." Angry growls erupt. Glintstar glares at the Riverclan leader. Eaglestar hisses.

"No other clan hunts there, so what's the use? There are no Twolegs this time of year, and we need nourishment." Minnowstar finishes. Eaglestar growls.

"So do every other clan, but we aren't adding to our hunting grounds!"

"Hush!" Cloverstar says calmly. "The lake is neutral. It always has been, and it always will be. No clan shall claim it as theirs." Minnowstar shoots a furious look at Cloverstar. The Thunderclan leader clears her throat.

"Thunderclan is suffering a bit, but there is still plenty of prey." Satisfied mews sound through the crowd. "Thunderclan would like to thank Windclan for saving our deputy's life."

I lift my head even higher.

"We are in your debt." Cloverstar finishes. Eaglestar smiles warmly at Cloverstar and begins to speak.

"Windclan has taken a beating, but we will survive." Eaglestar nods his ending. I pad forward to the crowd of cats. Riverclan cats growl at me, but I push on until I reach the wide shouldered Windclan tom that had saved me.

He turns around and smiles kind of awkwardly, like he's ashamed of speaking to the Thunderclan deputy.

"Hello, Moonleg." He says curtly. I nod at him with respect.

"Thanks for saving me, Rabbitdash." I thank him. He gets that awkward look again.

Eaglestar yowls for his clan to gather. Rabbitdash looks in the direction of his leader.

"No problem. I guess I have to go. I guess I'll see you around? With Riverclan like this, there will have to be lake patrols. Maybe we might see each other. Ah, got to go. Bye!" The tom trots off to the log bridge. I turn and stalk back to Cloverstar. Her dark green eyes swirl in thought.

"We will need to keep an eye on Riverclan..." She muttered.  
Soon after that Thunderclan left. When we arrived in camp, Cloverstar told everyone what had happened. A light flurry began.

"Fat Riverclan!" Hissed Adderseeker. "They're fat from all of their fish and now they want more? Fox Dung!" Cloverstar nodded, her eyes furious.

"I told them that it must remain neutral, but I doubt that they will listen to me at all." The fiery red leader hissed. Then she stalked into her den, and the meeting was dismissed.

I settled into my nest, but I couldn't fall asleep. Maybe a nighttime hunt would help.

I padded out of the camp, nodding at Cedarstripe, who was guarding the camp entrance.

The snowing had stopped, leaving a fresh layer of snow on top of the hard, icy one. I leaped through the snow with ease.

I waited for a while, trying to listen for any sound of prey, but it was no use. Disappointed, I decided to go to the lake's edge and lay down.

I settled myself on a flat rock and saw the first of the sun rising. But then I saw something moving in the water. I narrowed my eyes. There were at least ten of the things. I focused my eyes closer.

They were cats!

Riverclan!

And they were coming to attack Thunderclan!

**OOOOOH! Cliffie! See ya next chapter! Not my best piece... but it works!**


End file.
